Light into dark
by Axiom Belladonna
Summary: Axiom is a man who knows hurt, but has decided to Join Beacon to save protect the people of Vale, being the final member of team KORA he shares a connection with one member of team RWBY and soon a decision must be made for when the forces of grim are now on the offensive he and team RWBY must now fight to save all of kingdoms and the world or die trying. Epic saga hope you like it
1. Beginnings

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter One- Beginning

I look around to see the bodies of my friends and the painful ringing in my head as my vision blurs in and out then I make out a figure coming to me with a hand risen to me the glowing gold eyes in worry, I can see her mouth moving but, I am unable to hear her what she is saying then as if getting hit on head everything comes back to me and she is yelling at me to get up

Blake, Axiom get up we need to get out of here now as she yells to get my attention the stress in her voice, I then get to my feet and run behind her and then a broad being smacks me to the ground and I look up to see the symbol on his chest that of a bird designed in black and red and he stares over me with his gun to my head and I close my eyes and then the sound of gun fire… I waited to open my eyes to see a white light and to see my those who have fallen beside me but to my opening I see the being on the floor and a girl behind me with a red cape and rose buds falling behind her with her long weapon impaled on the ground with smoke coming from barrel of the weapon. There stood the leader of the Team RWBY Ruby rose, with a small smirk and she lowered her hand to raise me.

Are you okay. asked ruby in a worried tone

Yeah I said as I gain my composer to feel the strong embraces of hands around my chest to see blake holding me and tears flowing down her cheek and falling to the cold hard ground. I turn around to embrace her, Its okay I say, I am alright, thank you ruby.

Of course, we need to get out of here yang and Weiss have already contacted the rest of the beacon they know whats happening and have called to arms but if we are going to get out of here we need to get out here and regroup. Right I say lets go.

_FIVE MONTHS EARLIER_

Welcome to Beacon young man I hear come from the headmaster of this pristine school you have decided to dedicate your life to the protection of those who cannot protect them selfs agains all who dare oppose and bring dark into the world and for that we commend you on this decision. Good luck now you have been assigned to team KORA with your transcripts I assume that you have potential that would be proven uses full to this group which is why you are being you squad leader is Korra she is a very strong warrior and will lead your team to high expectations.

Thank You, Headmaster for the chance to attend here I won't let you down.

I have a feeling you won't but still do be careful and take caution for things aren't always what they appear. With that he walks away and I am given my room number where my dorm is and soon make my way to it looking around I see that this school is a lot bigger that I first thought and then I stumble and the chair around my neck appears in front of my still hanging around my neck I grab it and hold it… then I feel a lone tear fall down my cheek and then it falls and I could see the memories that haunt me everyday and then watch it shatter as it hits the unforgiving pavement intron of me. Then I hear a soft and young voice behind me

Hey are you okay?

I turn to see a young but proud girl who couldn't be any older than maybe 15 in a red cloak and she has…. silver eyes?

Yeah I am fine just got stumbled a bit, I look at her and give her a smile, She looks at me and gives me a warm one back and then I introduce my self.

Well my name is Axiom Bel-, just Axiom..

My name is Ruby Rose Leader of team RWBY she smiles at me.

Ironic I say, That the team you lead is your name, I laugh, She giggles at me and says I know its awesome, so are you new I don't think I have see you around before? Yeah I just got into today My team is team KORA and I am still trying to find dorm room I smirk.

WIthout warning she grabs the paper from hand and points in the direction, your actually in the room right next door to us come on I will show.

Thank you, I say.

So we head down the way and I must admit she has a lot of energy and is full of enthusiasm but I wonder for this girl to be so young she must be good at fighting to be training to be come a huntress, She continues to talk about her team, her sister yang who was thrilled to have her younger sister joining with her to this school, Weiss who was a little on the cruel side but can be a very heart warming teammate who cares about her team, and then about Blake who was a quiet individual who kinda keeps to her self but will give her self for the team and is a very skilled fighter her team sounds like it may have its ups and downs but care over all about each other. Ruby is a very sweet girl and looks like she could possess the skills to be leader but her pride could get to her one day if not then her maybe her attachments.

Hey Ruby would you by chance know anything about my team ? I ask her

Well I only really know Korra she is a very strong, caring, powerful individual her teammates seem to like her she reached one of the highest scores besides Pyrrha but as for Odin, and Rex I am not to sure about then I don't have any class with then but I am sure they are good people, soon we come to the dorm room and then Ruby wishes me luck and then returned to her room and gives me a second look and then enters.

I knock at the door not knowing what to expect and a girl answers the door, I am not going to lie my jaw sorta dropped, she was wearing a tight light blue shirt and low-cut jeans with black leather jacket and she just looked at me.

You must be the new member my name is Korra, she said.

Yes I am my name is Axiom, I say.

She welcomes me in and I see the other members of my team one is laying down on his bed and the other drawing near the window setting, after a quick look I see my bed is right under Korra's so I move and start to place my stuff away near the position of my bed, and its not like I really had much to my name but I place the one thing that I held close to me one the small two drawer desk of the family I once had, I could sense them looking at me and then Rex makes conversation with me.

You know you have some catching up to do we all know each other and your going to be the odd one out if you don't pick up the pace. he snickers.

Wow way to be nice about it Rex, I hear Odin say, Its okay, I stood up and looked at each of them, My name is Axiom, I am from the Kingdom of Antis on the eastern side of the world my family and I moved to vale when I was just a kid in hopes of a better life away from war but it was here when things went wrong, I usually don't like to talk about what happened but since we are going to be together for a while I guess you should know about me and my situation. 13 years ago I lost my family to the creatures of grim my mother, my father and my …. sister. We were taking a hunting trip into the forest like we always do and to train our arua when they came out of no where and killed my parents my sister and I tried to run out of the forest but we were separated I tried to look for here but then the creatures surround me I was scared I closed my eyes and then I opened them and saw bright light particles all around me I couldn't explain it but they were gone. I stumbled for days until I was founded by a hunter in the area and he returned me to vale.

Since that day I pledged my self to become a huntsmen to protect those who couldn't.

I could see there faces and see the despair of my story in there eyes and looked at Korra who's bright blue eyes seem to have turned grey and Rex bowed his head and turned away and Odin turn and walked to me, My deepest sorry to you friend loosing your family is something that must never be over looked and you are brave to fight in there name. But here you will have a new family says Rex and we look after one another says Korra.

I turned so they wouldn't see the lone tear that made its way down my cheek and then I smiled and we then spend the rest of the night talking about our lives and experiences and know that these people no these friends of mine would be the next thing I can call family.


	2. Powerful bonds

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Two: Powerful Bonds

Over the next few weeks Team KORA has been doing more than expected when it comes to grades and combat skills I have yet to use my weapons in battle fearing that I might hurt someone who isn't the true enemy so using my hand to hand skills I have been doing pretty good at winning my matches out maneuvering my opposites and finding there week points and exploiting them, But today is the Blazing Tournament, Standard one on one fight fist to knock out wins and since my team has been itching to fight in it the only way you can is if all members of the team decide to join in so finally I agreed and now the matches begin in a short few minutes.

After a few minutes I see professor Ozpin at the mic as he begins to speak about the prize at the end a mission that will bring any honor to any who chose it but warns about the great danger that proceeds to it and cautions those that it can be decline and a different reward that is suitable will be given and after that he rises his hand and the board of the first match comes up and the rows are calculated by teams. First up was Ruby rose, against Cardin Winchester. They soon took positions and I could here him making his remarks to her upon deaf ears. Which I could tell was annoying him so right at the sound of the bell he charged at her mace ready in his hand and makes the first attempted to attack and in a flash she is gone only leaving behind a the waving rose buds.

Where did you go red, he says.

Then we all look in shock to see her behind him and in a soft whisper you can hear her say, Right here and then double kicks him in the back sending him into the electrified shield that keeps them inside the arena now she has opened her weapon and I was shocked to see what it was, as it transformed into a scythe, how could someone that size wield a weapon nearly three times her size then after Cardin composes himself he charges at her again this time jumping up to dodge the attack and come back down and as if laying down on the handle of the scythe a gun fire come out and Cardin is sent flying hitting the shield yet again and this time stays down you can see the dent in his armor as she didn't use a live ammunition but a blank shot.

The matches goes to Ruby Rose. Everyone starts to clap as do I and I can tell she noticed me and gives me a smile and walks off stage. I see her walk up to me with a big smile one her face and the matches continue in the background.

She comes and give me a hug, Long time no see, she giggles

yeah its has been awhile I tell her, I must say I am very impressed with your fighting style very precise and even graceful.

Thank you she says with a smile, in the background we I can hear the winning and loses of the tournament soon after a several minutes of talking and catching up with ruby and talking about how are teams are doing I hear my name get called to the arena I turn and head my way up to the arena and I turn back to see Ruby giving me a thumbs up and and I catch my breathe and easy myself. My opponent is a broad muscular guy with a giant axe and stands about foot and half taller than I am making him at least 7 and half feet taller than me, This guys is in his teen years I thought to my self and then as I look at my team they are in complete worry I nodded at them to ensure them I will be okay and then I focus on my opponent who stands in front of me axe ready and covered in armor. I then ready my self and close my eyes and focus and then the sound of the bell rings and match begins.

He charges at me and swings his axe with the flat side and swipes me into the shield the pain on my back and stomach and see him charging again i roll and flip upward and and dash in his direction jumping on his back and pull off his helmet and start bashing in his face then he backs up into the shield and force me against it and I am force to let go and fall to the ground he then scythes his axe and picks me up and starts punching me constantly in the face and stomach and round house kicks me in the head and I go flying back once more against the shield and he turns. My vision fading in and out I hear something like a women's voice and then it flashes back to a saying my sister use to tell me.

_Tap into your true potential Axiom and with it you could never lose a battle cause your special you always have been. _

Then as awaked I feel like a power has been released and then I rise stand before my opponent, he looks at me and everyone else does as well and with his remark.

Still standing are you well looks like its time to finally finish this, he says as he makes his charge fist ready and swings at my head then everything stops.

in a flash the audience looks in complete aww and confusion as I open my eyes I see his hand stopped by mine and shockwave alone from the impact breaks the shield barrier and then with one punch I impaled him with it and i could see his face in pain and then while inside the punch I open my hand that is holding a ball of energy and shoot him across the arena into the now regenerated shield and he collapse to the ground with smoke coming from him and everyone is in shock even professor Ozpin is in shock that he dropped that coffee mug he is so found of and the brown liquid spilled across the floor. Then everyone starts clapping and applauding me as I walk off the stage. I meet up with my team and they are hugging me and even Ruby comes and congratulates me saying that is something that no one has ever seen before.

I look at the replay on the screen and I notice something both my eyes became engulfed in the blue energy and even a faded pair of wings sprouted from my back I couldn't explain it I have never experienced something like that before.

Soon after all the commotion the first two rounds have finished and only 4 of us remained Korra, Ruby, Blake and myself we are the last of the final lest I was surprised that Weiss and Yang were out since they are both superb fighters but I guess they weren't on there game today but first it was Ruby and Me and we went into the ring and we shook hands.

May the best fighter win, she says with a smile.

I nod at her response and we take our spots in the arena and this time I decided to use my weapons and I grab both of my blades from my back which were two very long broad swords and when brought together can make a double edge sword and when combined with me can make two very high power mini guns with an energy recharge system so I never have to carrie ammunition but the recharge sequence does take awhile to load so i get about 200 rounds each before the next recharge in each gun. Not to mention my weapons are made out a light yet durable metal known as antiom so my moves are quick and precise and have my unique power is lighting and apparently this new harvested energy.

Then the bell rings and Ruby disappears in and the rose buds are left closing my eyes I sense her movements and then open them to block her scythe inches from my face with one sword and then then counter with the other one sending her flying and then she recovers and starts to shoot her sniper at me and I block them but get pushed ever so slightly from the force of each shot then I dash in her direction and make my way towards her and then finally reaching her and we engage our weapons you can her her shots helping her increase her speed and power as we are locked in a dead match with our weapons hearing our weapons clash so many time in high speed encounters until I noticed a flaw in her strikes she needs to reload eventually so then i hear the magical click come from her scythe and then cross her legs and upper cut her into the air and cross cut a power strike at her slamming her to the ground and point my sword at her and then sheath it into my back and lay my hand out to her and help her up and she makes a honorable bow and the match goes to me and she pats me on the back and says.

i will get you next time, she says with a smirk

Thats a promise I say smiling back at her as she walks away from and I am moving to the finals to hear Korra was defeated by Blake the other girl in Ruby team, So now it was the final round in the tournament, I looked at her for the first time and there was something weird about her it was almost like I have seen or meet her before like she was attached to me some how and her eyes gold there was something about it that was off but I can't think about it right now I need to keep my self focused and ready to fight for to defeat Korra she must be good.


	3. Powerful bonds Pt2

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Three: Powerful Bonds Pt.2

So after my victory against Ruby and Blake's win against Korra, she and I are going to go at it in the finals of the tournament so we prep and get ready and as I am nervous beyond my self even though I beat Ruby you would think that I would be ready for Blake but no I am more nervous than anything not quite knowing to expect from her then I look at her and my jaw drops.

She is ready a Goddam book, Not showing a dam care in the world or even the slightest bit of emotion about the finals and I could see ruby and yang giving her a speech about me and I see her golden eyes as if studying my reaction and figuring out how she will win this battle then I hear Ozpin call us forward.

Today at the end of Blazing tournament today stands before us Axiom of team KORA and Blake from team RWBY as they square off to fight the mission to bring honor and even an end to gain a foothold for the people of Vale now let the match begin, we step towards each other and bow and she ready herself and pulls her weapon from her back as I pull mine out in front of me and then the sound of the bell sends us both on a head collision of speed towards each other. I was moving with all my speed to keep up with her and all you could here was the clash of our weapons hitting together and then as if coming out of wind we are both sent flying back and she compose herself both of us a little fatigue after our speed battle soon she charges at me and then as I swing the image I hit was clone and then it hits me I know this technique only one other person I knew in this life could do that then as my thought was cut off when I felt a sharp pain on my back as she slash me and I fall and flip up to face her and then before i can speak she charges me again and I block and counter left and right knowing her moves as if i taught her myself which I did it was all coming back to me as if i was getting hit in the face with that brutes axe again. Soon I discovered her opening and I took it grabbing her hand and swooped her legs off the ground and she fell hard with making my swords make an X around her I went down and said.

There is always next time snips, I said

And she just looked at me as if what I said triggered a flash back and then I got up and started to walk backwards off the arena and run outside towards the edge o the school not wanting to accept my winnings or the congratulations not wanting to do anything but be alone cause right now I just found out that my sister is alive and is the one I just fought right now…. How could this be.

I made it to the cliff of vale and I felt the tears just falling from my eyes as the thought of my sister alive and how all these years i thought she was dead how could I have never known how could I let her live her life without a family how could I. Then I remember that tragic day mother was getting the camp ready and dad was out hunting blake and I were out in woods near a stream trying to catch fish thats when I first taught her the after image technique where you are able to leave a clone of yourself because you move a extreme speeds she was only a year younger than I and even then I remember her loving to read books every night before bed I would read to her cause she loved to hear me read to her it inspired her she said. As I remember I feel more and more tears fall down my face like precious gems shattering one the cold unforgiving ground and then I remember the day yet again hearing the screams of my mother and father and running towards the sounds to see them mauled to death by a pack of beowolf and a death-stalker then them facing us and my father uttering out the words of run looking at him I grab Blake arm and begin to run and she is faltering but she eventually keeps up and then I stumble and fall down a hill and as I hurry to climb the hill I hear her scream and I go into a frenzy tying to get up the hill to see the beowolf slash at my chest and falling back down the hill and then seeing the pack intront of me and all round me and then blackness.

My thoughts are broken when I hear a soft voice behind me, pretty sure its Korra or even Ruby behind me tying to see if I am okay i turn to see Blake standing behind me and she motions if she can join me, I look at her and nod.

She sits besides me and we both look at the kingdom of Vale and then she turns to face me as I am still looking at her and then she speaks.

How did you know I was called snips there was only one person who called me that and he is dead, she said.

I am afraid he isn't dead Blake I first called you that when we found out your were a Faunus and I said I bet she would love cat nip and then you were to up to say nip so you said snips and thats how i can up with the nickname of calling you snips and you hatted it ever since. She looked at me and started to cry and fell into my shoulder and started to cry and panting hard saying things that were muffled by her face being in my shoulder until she rose and spoke again.

I thought you were dead, she said

I thought you were to, I said, after we got separated I heard you scream and a beowolf stopped me from getting to you after I fell down the hill and then in an instant they were gone after I recovered I ran up the hill to where you were and found your ribbon that hid your Faunus ears and I feared the worst it took me days to get out of the forest when someone stumbled upon and brought me to the doctors of vale where I was treated for my wound, she looks at me and I lift my shirt and on my back was the four claw scars that stretched from my lower back to the front of my ribs.

I was rescued she said, by a man and a boy who were both of Faunus heritage they killed the pack that hunted me and then took me back I screamed your name but didn't hear anything and then I saw a bring light come from forest and bright particles all around she said.

Thats what I saw as well someone saved me as well but left before I could do anything an- then she stops me Axiom there wasn't anyone else in forest that day it must have been you, mom and dad always knew you held a very special power it had to have been you, you unleashed it and I guess you killed them.

I think back to the arena when the power that over took me when I was fighting the brute and how I stopped his punch cold and struck him with a force that shattered his armor then I noticed maybe it was me. Could I really have possessed this type of power.

She looked at me with her eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and then it warms my heart to see and to know that my sister is alive and that I am no longer alone I promise on my very life that I will protect her and give my very life to make sure that she lives a life I lost her once I am not losing her again.


	4. Revelations

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Four: Revelations

In the months that followed after finding out that blake is alive we spent as much time as we could catching up and taking about our lives and even learning to fight together so in turn meant that Team KORA and team RWBY became close friends and we did everything together, Yang and I were getting close and ruby became one of my closest friends Weiss and Korra studied all the time together and it seemed they both had a lot in common except for the attitude with Weiss, Odin and was just there capturing all the memories that we all were sharing over the months and was making something but no one knew what he wouldn't tell anyone Rex had started to become strange and really didn't take part in anything outside of class or fighting practice it was strange but I guess it was just a phase. After improving on our fighting styles and all of us passing our finals Team JNPR was also getting in our group and the three teams pretty much became one it was a happy time for all of us that was until my team gets called to professor Ozpin office.

What do you think professor Ozpin wants with us? I say.

Not to sure that is if Rex an Yang didn't get us all in trouble again, says Korra.

haha funny but just so y'all know it was a small prank no one got hurt, says Rex.

Yeah only professor Port with his own weapon, everyone laughs.

We finally reach the office and Korra knocks on it with a rhythmic tapping. We hear the professor says enter and we do as he says,

AHH team KORA please take a seat, we all take a sit in front of him where four chairs stood and then he studies us and his expression chafes as if he bares news to us.

You have all heard abut team CRDL correct, we all look at each other and nod, well several hours ago all of there transponder signals went offline now the only way they can go off is if-

They were killed, says Rex

Correct, now this is a dangerous mission but we need to send out a team to find out what happened and with there deaths being so close to beacon and Vale I can't afford to send any of our instructors incase we need them here to protect the school now this mission is voluntary and means you don't have to accept but we will send another team in an order to go.

Which team would be sent in if we choose not to, I ask

Team RWBY, he says

As if getting slapped with no other choice I look at Korra and she knows what I am thinking so she nods at me and as team leader only she can approve of mission.

We accept this mission.

Good now here is the location where there transponders went offline you will go here and find out what happened, nothing more nothing less is that understood. We all nod in acceptance and then the professor speaks again.

You leave in 10 minutes get yourself ready and prepped we have an airship that will take you close enough to there location when your ready call us in and we will send it back to pick you up is that understood, we all nod and then move one to get ready. So what do you think could have happened to them I heard Odin say to Rex who looks more concern than any of us but yet he remains quite and is actually distancing himself from the rest of us. Its probably the pressure of an actually assignment I know as long as we look after one another we will be just fine but, still even before all this he was acting strange I hope that he is okay and doesn't freeze or anything in the middle of the battle hopefully there wont be a battle.

After getting back to our dorm we are getting ready the silence fills the air when Ruby, Blake and yang come in threw the door, we heard about what it is y'all are about to do says yang, in a scared manner.

Hey its just a simple search mission nothing to bad and certainly nothing to be worried about okay I promise as I lay a kiss on her soft warm lips and walk away towards my sister, he snips you look after your self while I am gone now you hear. She looks at me and rolls her eyes but yet still give me a smile we act as if nothing has change as if we grew up together and yet I could see a lone tear fall from her right eye and I grab her chin and I catch my eyes with her golden ones and she grabs my hand I will be back before you know it I love you sis and you will always be in my heart okay and I kiss the top of her head and notice Ruby drinking her milk to calm her nerves I am not sure but, Think we all feel something is off so i pull all three of them in for a one last hug then i hear Korra behind me say its time to go and then I let go and we make our way out of the airship and I take one last look at them and for some weird reason I have a this pit in my stomach that I will never see them again, if I die this day I hope that Ozpin doesn't send then i don't want there lives to be waisted they deserve better and I know they will do great things in the future and bring an end to all of this I just know they will.

**Sorry that this one was short but I was going to make the next longer I promise leave me some feed back on what y'all think about this series. **

**Thanks I am a very big RWBY fan and hope all of u fans like this as well.**


	5. Betrayal

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Five: Betrayal

5 minutes until the drop I hear the air commander say, I completely ignore it as i open up my picture frame neckless and see the people I love inside, one the left Ruby who is like my other little sister; one the right the love of my life Yang the one person I don't think I could live with out; and in the middle is the my only family left in this world Blake and I made her a promise i intend on keeping. Korra comes and sits next to me and tells me don't worry its just a search and rescue once we find out what happen we will be far away from here she says that puts a little bit of myself at ease but what if it is whatever we are looking for and we find it thats what worries me. Team CRDL was one of the best squads here at beacon they were more than capable of holding there own again the creatures of grimm unless there were hundreds of them but still in the end why didn't they run or at least call for help something doesn't add up and then I look up and see Rex completely calm and has this smirk on his face something about him his off and I don't think I like this so I get up and walk to Korra.

Hey I worried about Rex, I say , Why, he is more than capable of handling himself in a combat situation, she says.

Its not that he has been ignoring us for days and look at him now he is calm and has that spine chilling smirk it doesn't seem right, I say

Maybe thats just how he deals with things, he has always been one for a good fight and maybe today he will finally get it, she says.

i guess so, I say but still I am not going to keep an eye on him

We have arrived at the drop off as the ship near the edge of the landing zone and we all got out and then the ship took off and then Korra gave me the Holo map and I inputed the coordinates of CRDN's squads let known position and after I get the location I lead the team in the direction.

_1 hour later_

There locations should be beyond this tree line, and as we got close I felt as if I was being watch and then a hoarded stench hits all of us and its becomes over baring but we need to keep moving forward and then move passed the line and then we saw then or what was left of them there limbs spread across the floor red painted the grass and the head of Cardin then rolled towards us. They are all dead. Then I hear Korra and the rest of KORA come up and I can see them look in discuss and then we move up and get a better look at what happened to them so now we then examine there bodies and noticed that all of them had claw marks on them and then I noticed that Cardins head had a bullet wound on his temple which means that something more than the creatures of grim did this and then there was a ruffling in the bushes and then I look up and see nothing but bright red light and then they stand up and start to move towards us. Each of them made there way surrounding us each of them dressed in heavy bits of armor and each had a hulking gun and a sword sheath on the side of there hips. As they drew closer we grew closer to us, we circled up around each other. Then they stopped in there tracks and then they opened up and one dressed in all black armor showed up and then removed his helmet, he was mild toned, middle aged soldier with one eye and a gaping scare on the left side, he grinned at us and then began to speak in a horsey tone.

Hello my friends my name is Carter and I am the leader of the Infamous Blood Ravens.

Who are the Blood Ravens, I say

He looks at me and shakes his head, someone doesn't pay attention in history now do they, well back in the time of humanities first steps there were those that believed that the forces of grim where the true masters of the world when humanity discovered the power of the dust they then were winning, we decided that to be whole we would joined them and we waged war against the humans but due to the advantage humanity had we were forced to retreat and fall back into the dark plains and regain our selfs watched as humanity relished in its time of peace and how y'all grew arrogant and thought that only the creatures of grim never did they expect humans to join then again but now we are strong and we are ready to take back this world and send humanity back into the abyss, he raises his voice. Now in order for us to win beacon must fall now as you can see you friends weren't so supportive in our cause but I hope now that you will rise to the occasion you all seem like good people and I promise after we win you and all you love will be saved and spared.

You think that you will know mercy when the creatures of grim win that they will just let you rule they will kill you as well and send you with us to the abyss.

I know my place in this war do you? He says.

We will not be tools to help you bring down our people, friends and family that we love.

Then I am sorry But all you will die today !

Soon they all raise there weapons at us we all draw our swords and weapons on them as well then all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and I fall to the ground and my vision blurred and I see a girl with three ponytails wielding her weapons in both hands and she strikes off Odin's head and impales Rex in the chest and he falls to his knees and and then looks up at her and then he looks at me and then smiles and nods then looks back at her and spits in her face and she cuts his head off and his blood adds to already red ground but more brighter, and fresh and then it fades to black and I hit the ground. I then wake up still dazed and confused I am being held up by two of the soldiers by my arms and I look up and then see the girl that killed Odin and Rex and then my vision comes clear and see the women before me, the once person I called friend, and leader now my ultimate betrayer.

Wakey Wakey you seem to have hit head and fell unconscious, you see I had to convince you that I was completely on my side and close by so you wouldn't know the deception I need to get close to you so that way you would see it my way and help me bring down beacon but you found your sister, fell in love and were becoming to much like what beacon wanted you to be so I couldn't use you after all and since you were now a threat I had to dispose of you so my father here caught the eye of beacon to send someone to investigate but I thought he would send us not these bunch of arrogant empty minded fools but there deaths only inspired him to send another team to find out what happened and you thinking that Rex was a traitor was even more sweet now that they are dead and out of the way you will be next. But you see after your dead and I return I will destroy Beacon from the inside and allow my father here to take it down and then Vale then the rest of the kingdoms will fall and the forces of grim will control the world, as she smiles at me. Then she brings up her weapon and tell me any last words.

Yeah I have something to say go fuck yourself and before the day is up I am going to stick my blade through your head, I say

She just looked at me and snickered and she rose her weapon and I just smiled as she then slashed downwards and with the smirk still on my face she strikes…

At nothing but air as I am gone and the soldiers holding my arms, heads fall of there bodies and hit the ground and she looks at in complete shock and then i start to slashing at the soldiers using the after image technique and one by one they fall and then she is all thats left and I stand before her swords in hand covered in the blood of the dead soldiers and then she looks at me, her weapon is shaking in her hands as I get ready she begins to prepare and then charges at me and I use the after image again with high speeds clashing at her and striking her in various areas and then she stumbles me and I fall to the ground then I get up and she charges at me again knocking out one of the swords in my hands and she impales my shoulder and I drop the other sword. She knocks me to the ground and is about to strike my head when I cross my arms around the weapon and she is inching more and more I see one of the swords at my side and I attempt to grab it but with one of the arms gone and only holding it with one arm with her weight it right over my eye when I was able to grab the sword and I stick it right into her neck and she rolls off of me trying to catch her breathe as I stand before her and she looks at me I see her blue eyes and then noticed they turned grey and then anger filled my heart and I impaled her head with my broad sword and her body went limp and she fell to the floor head split open and brain matter spilling all over the floor and then I felt sick and fell to my knees and then look around and see my friends dead on the ground and the dazed and confusion came back looks like I didn't fully heal from the wound in my shoulder and theres still a ringing in my head from the blow to my head and then i am going in and out and then I see an image coming in and out and then i see the a pair of golden eyes and then the image become clear and i see her my sister blake.

_BACK TO PRESENT TIME_

Ruby, Blake, and my self are making our way to the air ship when we are confronted by more of the soldiers and creatures of grim we deal with them in few quick strikes and then we made done of the threat and then we finally arrive at the location and call in the air ship. Then a gun shot slings threw the air and then the precious red liquid is spilled on the ground and I look in shock as she stands motionless and drops to her knees and I rush to her and all I see are those golden eyes fixed on me fear, sadness, and despair in those beautiful golden eyes and a lone tear falls from her eye down her cheek on to the ground where her own blood laid and how it caused it to ripple.

The airship arrives at the location and the wind blowing around me from the repulsion of the engines I look up and see the soldier in black armor with his gun pointed at us he then looks up at the airship and turns around and walks back into the woods. and I carry Blake onto the airship while Ruby is in a defensive state and the I order the ship to take off and we make our ascend and make our way towards beacon with blake in my arms she was starting to feel cold and becoming very pale and her golden eyes stared to fade to dull grey and she was so weak she looks at me and begins to speak with a hard time breathing and panting.

A-Axi-om you need to listen to me, I be-lie-ve in y-you I know you ca-n sto-p this jus-t re-emb-er us-e your tr-ue potential A-xiom and wi-th it y-ou co-ul-d nev-er lose a battle ca-use your special you always have been I know you c-an w- and then her arm falls from my face and goes a limp at her side and she lays lifeless in my arms and Ruby looks down at me with tears down her face and her silver eyes locked on mine and then I look at my sister lifeless in my hands and a single tear slides down my face and as it fell it was the only tear that left my eye as it sparkled pure white and fell on her face and was absorbed into her skin and it shinned all around her body but yet she just layer there still lifeless I set her down a gently as I could and placed her hands on her stomach and stood up and looked up to see Ruby's bright glimmering silver eyes as she walked toward me and embraces me and I can hear her crying into my shoulder at the sight of her friend lying dead on the floor. I then looked over once again to see her and rage just filled my heart I had gone back on my promise to keep her safe and I failed, I failed her.

I soon look out the window at the sight of beacon as it comes closer and the brink of war at its door step now the true battle begins.


	6. Preparations

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Six: Preparation

The sight of Beacon coming closer and closer, I turn around and see Ruby kneeling near her friend with tears flowing down her face and the sadness in her eyes as she just looks at Blake lifeless face. I can hear her saying something to her. Blake I am so sorry, I should have seen that man in the woods I should have reacted sooner, I am so sorry, her hand now laying on Blake's hands and clenching them ever so tightly. I look at her and start thinking, why is she the one taking the heat I am the one who made her a promise I should have been the calm one and sensed there leader in the woods, But I was more focused on getting out of there I failed her and now the only family I have left is really dead, with my thoughts going on and on about Blake and the leader of the Blood Ravens, my fist clenched tightening, and my thoughts are broken by a soft touch on my shoulder.

I am so sorry Ruby, she says looking at me silver eyes still glimmering from her tears.

I look down at her, not really knowing what to say, I put both hands around her face, its not at all your fault, we were so distracted that we didn't realize he was there, and now there isn't anything much we can do my sister, but she will get the proper burial, and ceremony, but first we need to stop the armies of grim from reaching Vale and …. Beacon.

Then we all hear the airship pilot says that we have reached Beacon and we are making our decent to the platform. I then make my way to Blake and pick her up as gently as I can and instead of her head hanging over my arms I laid her head resting below my head near my shoulder and I hear Ruby say that professor Ozpin and her team along with most of Beacon is waiting for us. There was now a stronger knot in my stomach and a weakness was now taking over me. How will I explain everything to them, the death of my team, of team CRDL and my own sister.

The ships doors open and silence as everyone looks at me as I walk out holding my dear sister in my arms and my head held high as I walk past everyone and Ruby following close by me and then I see Yang looking at me and seeing tears flowing down her face and her hands embrace her face and the sight of her makes more tears follow my cheek. She then makes her way to me and gives me a tight hug and looks at Blake her hand rubbing her cold cheek and then she ask me what happened. In the background I can hear muffles of sound of people talking and conversing wondering what happened. I look into Yangs light velvet eyes and started to explain. We found team CRDL, they were all dead, and thats when we found out how team CRDL was killed, by human soldiers who have pledged there allegiance to the forces of grim and surrounded us and there leader came to us and tried to get us to join them and help take down the defense of the school. We refused, thats when I got hit on the back of the head and I got knocked out when I woke up the soldiers were holding me and then I saw…. Korra kill Odin and Rex right in front of me. She was the traitor this whole time and she stuck them down without any hesitation in her face or actions and thats when I…. I killed her and thats when Ruby and Blake came to my rescue after I killed her I was coming in and out a daze. We made it to the airships location and right before it got there the leader of the soldiers took a shot at Blake and then vanished into the forest, she past later on, on the airship.

She looked at me and put a hand on my face and I looked up to catch her eyes and then looked back at Blake who look so graceful even in death. Yang moves besides me along with Ruby and I make my way to professor Ozpin and he just looks at me and directs me towards the infamy of the school and I place her on one of the beds in the nurses. Then I sit down on the chair next to the bed where she laid and professor Ozpin pulls up a chair next me. Axiom I need you to listen me I know you have been through a whole ordeal, but you need to tell me everything that happened.

I then look at him and take another glance at Blake and then I spent the next few minutes I told professor Ozpin about the experience's that I went through about how team CRDL was all killed; Korra turned out to be a traitor and how she killed Rex and Odin and she is the was in league with the forces of grim; I killed Korra and then the pain of the battle and in my head knocked me into a daze; and then thats when Blake and Ruby came and saved me and thats when the leader of these soldiers shot Blake and then we ended up here. He looked at me with a nervous look and after awhile of gathering his thoughts he finally spoke to me.

These soldiers that you encountered in the woods what did they look like, he said.

Well they were tall bulky soldiers wearing hulking armor, armed with a large gun and a sword and had a bird on his chest they called them selfs the Blood Ravens and there leader and his name was carter, I say and the look on his face took me by surprise as he look up at me and looked around the room and stood up. So the Carter and the Blood ravens have returned that means that the forces of grim are ready to reclaim the world and bring our existence will be soon be brought end.

His words filled the room and everyone seemed to just look at him and then he spoke again, He almost won the war many years ago but it was due to a power that was created by an unknown source was the reason that we won the war and afterwards he and his enchanted soldiers retreaded back to the darkness and was forced to hide and due to our arrogance we didn't bother to remember what these soldiers were capable of, they killed more innocent people then the creatures themselves have and showed no mercy to anyone and for them to show themselves after all these years it must mean that they are about to wage the next coming war and we aren't ready to face them he says…

Not yet I say…

Weiss finally enters the room and panting and tears in her eyes, I guess she was told about what happened to Blake and my team cause she finally compose her self and she goes to sit next to were Blake laid and then I looked around and I speak again.

I refuses to bow before these demons and allow them to kill innocents in there quest to destroy humanity- at that moment professor Ozpin's com link goes off and Ms. Goodwich starts to panic and is becoming hestarical and saying that the creatures and soldiers of grim are making there way to the gates of beacon and then she says that there forces are in the thousands and they will reach the school in 2 hours. She then cuts off to coordinate the school and then Ozpin looks at us and says its time to evacuate the school and get all the students out of here we will have to let the armies and police of Vale will have to deal with them.

NOO, I say, they all look at me and then I begin to speak again.

These fuckers think that they can just come here and think that they will send us back to the abyss without a fight, the armies of Vale won't be enough to stop them and then once Vale is destroyed then what where will we go just go from kingdom to kingdom until nothing is left no I say we need to fight running won't solve anything, but I don't expect anyone to join me but I will stay and fight and try to kill as many as I can.

He is right says Ruby, we can't just run and hope they will just leave us alone, I will stay with you and fight, as will I a familiar voice that I recognized it was Yang. No Yang I can't allow you to and you either Ruby y'all have yalls whole life ahead of you and Blake would have wanted y'all to leave, NOO we are staying I hear Ruby say, its my team and I say we are staying and yang would want us to fight and she would want to fight with you as well. I look at her silver eyes looking at me and soon all of team RWBY including Weiss came close to me and shows that they are staying and even professor Ozpin comes to me and speaks.

You are right young man we can't stand by idly or even run at this point in time we need to make a stand and this is what we have been training for to fight these forces it is our job to protect those who can't protect themselves we need to stop them here and now, then he goes to his commlink and enters over the intercom:

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, YOU ALL CAME TO THIS SCHOOL TO SERVE AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF VALE AND THE FOUR KINGDOMS AND NOW IN THERE TIME OF NEED THE FORCES OF GRIM HAVE MADE A MARCH ON BEACON AND IF WE LEAVE, THEN VALE WILL NOT HAVE THE TIME TO FIGHT AND IT WILL FALL, NOW I ASK YOU THOSE WHO HAVE COME HERE TO BECOME HUNTSMEN AND HUNTRESS I NOW ASK WHO WILL RISE TO THE OCCASION AND STAND TO FIGHT WITH THE NEW APPOINTED LEADER AXIOM BELLADONNA JOIN US BECAUSE HE IS ASKING YOU TO, HE KNOWS LIFE AND KNOWS DEATH AND NOW HE WANTS TO MAKE THE LAST STAND OF BEACON IF WE FAIL THEN ALL THE KINGDOMS WILL FALL AS WELL, ITS YOUR CHOICE IF YOU DECIDE TO JOIN HIM MEET US AT THE MAIN GAIN IN ONE HOUR. Then the P.A goes off and we make our way to the armory to prep


	7. War of Beacon

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Seven: War of Beacon

Team RWBY, professor Ozpin, and myself we're making our way to the armory inside the school to get ready for the invading armies of the grim, as we reach the armory and Ruby's eyes sparkled at the sight of every weapon inside the room then professor Ozpin makes his way in front of us and then begins to speak.

Here in this room are some of the best weapons known throughout the kingdoms and all though what I am about to show you is an item that you are suppose to receive after you graduate from this school, but do to the circumstance I do believe that now is the time to give them to y'all. He walks out to the door in the far end of corner and we all follow him and inside is a long corridor as we make our way in it I look up and I see 4 letters above each large door and then we passed a door and I recognized the letter L, CRDL as in team CRDL? So each of these doors belong to a team I say?

Yes each of these doors holds all members of the team's new technology, He opens the door in front name and as it opened, four armor spec suits laid out in there holders each one given its name from the holder of its wearer and then Ozpin speaks again. As you can see there are four armor suits here, but only three of you, the last suit will have to remain behind, these suits are created to help protect you in a heated battle, each suit is built to the wearers abilities and skills, for Ruby rose you will wear Infinity Rose, For Weiss Schnee you will wear Sheer Frost, and Yang Xiao Long you shall wear Golden Heart, and I am afraid Shadow Rouge will have to stay behind. They all look at each other and then I could sense there gaze towards me, and then it hits me again that my sister is really dead, never being able to have her suit; graduate; and even live her life and then I snap out of it and see each of them walk forward and reach forward to grab there suits. As if the suits reacted to there touch and bonded to there body and then all but there faces where covered in armor. Ruby's was a primary red and secondary black when her helmet is on the visor is black. For Weiss her's is primary white, and secondary blue with a lone red stripe down her left eye visor, and lastly Yang has golden yellow primary with secondary black and her visor is light purple.

As they marvel in there new armor, professor takes me across hall and I noticed I walked past tea and for whatever reason I didn't tell him anything not to sure why but then we walk into room and he stop me.

Young man do you know what you are?

I looked at him and gave him the most confused look and then answered, A man? Well you are partially correct, over the last few months I have been studying you since your time at the tournament and you reveled your hidden potential and I now know, that you are what the people called the Beacon. which is what our school was named after it was the great power that destroyed the forces of grim hundreds of years ago the power was said to be lost, but it was said that the power would be transferred to one of the purest heart and the one who knew pain and great loss. But when the time of peace came we thought that the power was loss but now I believe that you hold this power and that you tapped into this power during the tournament and so we built this suit for you, for you will be the Beacon of light on this dark day and there stood before me was the most awesome looking suit I have ever seen with the name of it right above.

Shinning Beacon.

I then walked to the suit and laid out my hand and it like the others it formed around my body and then all was left was my head which laid naked out in the open I look at the suit, it has a primary silver, with white secondary and light blue LED lights and the head piece has double eye visor (**like Isaac Clarke suit from dead space**) and the visors gave off its own blue light. and then I walked out to see the rest of team RWBY waiting for me and then I looked at them.

Alright guys its time to head to the front gate, we need to hold Beacon for as long as we can we need to give the people of Vale time to escape, professor has Vale been alarmed about the coming battle?…. Professor? and then we see him walk out in his complete armor set, all black and green secondary color, what did you think I was going to sit by while the end of the world was coming he smirks at us and then spoke again, and yes the authorities and the armies Vale have been notified they are going to first evacuate the civilians and then will come to our aid when they finished, seeings if we are still live when they get here I say.

Don't worry we will, I hear Ruby say. I look at her and smile, of course we will as long as we are together everything will be okay. We then leave the armory and make our way to the front gate of the school for what maybe our last day together but at least for one day we will be fighting as one team. As we are walking I walked past the nurses office to see that Blake was still laying there and then I feel a warm hand on my cheek to bring me to look at her and her beautiful light purple eyes looking at me and I start to stroke her long beautiful hair and then I can see a lone tear make its way down I thinks its a better time than ever now to say what I need to.

Hey hey now no matter what happens today I will always hold you in my heart and I am going to do something that I should have done along time ago, I get on knee and held out a little black box with a small gold diamond ring, Yang Xiao Long would you do me the honor of being my wife, and she just looks at me speechless and I can see Ruby, and Weiss with smiles on there faces, and Then she speaks, of course yes.. yes I do and then I pick her up with the biggest smile on my face and I give her a kiss and then look into her beautiful eyes. I didn't want to leave without having you being with me and …. I love you Yang more than the world it self and that my last thoughts will be of you. I love you to Axiom and you will be my last thought, and then we hug and kiss again then I hear professor Ozpin say, its time to go. I take one last look at Blake and then we make our way to the gate.

As we reach the outside of the school and as we walk to the gate I see the a mixture black and red clouds coming from above the forest where the forces of grim where and behind us the ever so dimming sun behind us from the clouds and we can hear the march of the soldiers and there chants along with the roar of the creatures and as they draw closer my heart begins to beat faster feeling like its going to pop out of my chest, and I can see the same concern in the rest of my friends as they form around me. I look around and then I speak.

I guess no one else is coming, I say, I know someone is going to show up, I hear Ruby say, something makes me want to believe her, but the odds aren't exactly in our favor, even with the rest of the school it would thousands agains hundreds we probably wouldn't have won even at full strength but at least we would have given them a good fight, but its pretty likely no help will be coming. As we stand there I hear something it sounds like a humming sound and then I look up…. PLASMA BOLT ! and the the artillery round hits the front gate of the school and sends us all flying backwards and then I look up slowly and trying to focus and all I can hear is the ringing in my head and my vision is blurred and then I see it a beowolf coming towards me and it leaps in the air jaws open ready to strike then I see it get pinned against the wall dead and I take a better look at the weapon to see it be a gold and red spear and I see it return to the wielder hand and see the spartan girl with green eyes and a smirk on her face, looks like you could use some help says Pyrrha and the rest of her team along with more than half of the school behind them.

Someone said that you were going to fight the soldiers, says Ren, yeah we couldn't let you guys have all of credit, says Nora. I look at them and smile, thank you for coming I make my way to Jaune who gives me a smirk and says, we already did run and live, now its time to stay and fight, I nod at him and they all form around me and then I see another plasma bolt coming towards us when Professor Ozpin pushes a button on his arm pad and then the green orbs around the school glow and then the artillery shot hits an invisible shield, just like the one in the arena. Then I look at to see the soldiers and creatures of grim outside the tree line about 600 yards from the school out in the open, then I turn to see my friends and then I say my final words.

MY FRIENDS, ON THIS DAY THE FORCES OF DARKNESS STAND AT OUR DOOR STEP READY TO DESTROY EVERYTHING WE HOLD DEAR TO US, AND THE KINGDOMS OF THE WORLD ARE COUNTING ON US TO STOP THEM HERE AND NOW BEFORE ITS TO LATE. WHAT I AM ASKING ISNT EASY BUT ALL I ASK IS IF WE HAVE TO GIVE THESE BASTARDS OUR LIVES….. WE GIVE THEM HELL BEFORE WE DO! The our yell is loud and long as I walk forward and turn to them, they are all looking at me… for the light

I make my charge towards the out numbering army.

I start to run towards then and then I hear Ruby and Yang behind me and then Weiss and soon the rest of the school is behind me running and screaming as we charge the forces of grim. I can see them forming up and getting ready to fire there weapons at us, and soon about half way there I hear the Carter say "fire" and then bullets whistle the air I don't dare turn around but I can hear the bodies of my people fall to the ground in there grunts as they are getting shot, praying and hoping that none from team RWBY fall and soon our screams get louder and then I pull out my swords and my yell becomes louder as we then clash into them I can hear there swords tearing through them as I do the same cutting through all in my way. I can hear the screams of pain and victory, death and living, bones breaking, blood painting the floor armor shattering and I see Weiss killing several of them by trapping them in ice and cutting there libs off and soon after there heads, and Ruby flying through the air cutting there hulking soldiers in half and making her way through there ranks. Even the professor is getting some interesting kills with his can being both a blunt object and a plasma cutter and Yang…. well Yang is just literally beating her victims to death, but the deaths of my comrades doesn't go unnoticed to me as I see so many young soldiers falling most disfigured from gun fire or there chainsaw swords. I could see our numbers were starting to fade but at least there deaths out numbered our own, but it was as if we weren't even making a dent in there numbers cause soon several ursa's and beowolfs entered the fight and caught several us by surprise and dismembered and killed them. Red was now the color of the ground and the bodies of both sides on the ground, both sides fighting over them and soon it was beginning to get hard holding them here in the open we need to regroup.

WE NEED TO REGROUP NOW, EVERYONE BACK TO BEACON GET INSIDE THE SHIELD, I scream as everyone starts to retreat some carrying the wounding off the field and others frantically running to get back to the school as some are gunned down by the soldiers and soon we all make it back to the school… that is almost everyone, I look back to see that Yang and Ruby aren't with us, and I look back to see that they are in the hands of the enemy.

No….


	8. War of Beacon Pt2

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Seven: War of Beacon Pt.2

_Flashback: The battle at beacon has begun and after a valiant charge and intense fighting, Axiom ordered the retreat back to the school after reaching inside the protective shield he looks around to see Yang and Ruby not by his side but in the hands of the Blood Raven General…. Carter _

I look over to see Yang being held by her arms unable to break free of there grip and Ruby having several them holding her cause she won't stop moving and then my commlink goes off and its from Ruby I answer it to see Carter's face and he is grinning at me and then begins to speak.

"I must say I am very surprise at that little stunt you pulled charging right into us like you even had a chance, but your courage must be commended, you see I believe in respect for your enemy for it is the reason with respect that we kill our enemy and as for these two I do believe you know them cause this little red one here shot my son when he was pursuing you, and now she will die… slowly and most painfully and as for the other one, well she is a beautiful looking women we have… ways of handling a girl like this". I grew even more angry you dare touch either of them I will kill you and your entire army and it will be as if the grim never existed I look at him deadlocked to his eyes.

he snickers and then he speaks again, Good Luck and then the screen turns black.

I look around and can hear the groans of pain and agony all around me, Weiss whats our status? She looks at me trying to compose herself, well out of 300 of us 110 of us are dead, 50 wounded, and 28 are missing which leaves us with about 102 of us still able to fight, but honestly I don't think we will survive another head on attack at them we need to hold here and keep them at bay, she then walks towards me and activates a holomap of the area and she then points out that since the school is covered by mountains on either sides, they can only approach straight up the middle here were we previously engaged them. Well thats a bit of a relieve, but if they send in Nevermores than we will definitely have a problem on our hands, I say. What about Yang and Ruby, says Weiss. I look at her and then the thought of them hurting them is something I can't bare I already lost Blake I can't afford to lose them as well and I can risk Weiss either, besides our rocky relationship in the past she is still family and I can let her do this….

I will get them out of there.

Weiss looks at me with a puzzled face and then she speaks, How do you plan to do that there are thousands of them there and only one of you, I want to save them as much as you do but we need to think rationally about this we can't do another charge and hope they don't notice us. Actually I have a plan that might work, so I gather Pyrrha and Ren then I begin to explain to them and after awhile she looks at me and is in complete shock, you are insane you know that right? Well it does seem like it could work I hear Pyrrha say and Ren said that its something that they wouldn't expect that. FIne, says Weiss I guess, whats the worst thing that could happen I say….. We die says Weiss. Well that was true but we need to do something now, Ren get everyone ready only those who can hold there weapons we will need them, right he says, alright Weiss and Pyrrha we need to go now.

We then make our way out of the shield and walk towards the army of grim as they are in camps and the creatures are on guard they then sense us and come to alert and a advance party comes to greet us including carter and they surround us and Pyrrha and Weiss are battle ready just incase and I stand there as calm as I can. I then look at him and I begin to speak, I am to the understanding that you have some of our friends in your captivity and i am willing to make a exchange for there safe return. What could you possible have to exchange with us.

Me…..

They look at each other and begin to laugh, I then begin to speak again I am aware that you have heard of the great power called Beacon. They stop cold and then stare, I am that power and imagine the praise you will receive the man who finally destroyed this power, and all I ask is for my friends to be returned. He ponders this idea and then ask for a demonstration. I agree but first I demand to see my friends to know that they are okay. He looks at one of his soldiers and nods, he then leaves and after a short few moments I can see Ruby and Yang fighting there captives trying to get free. The fact that they are fighting back shows they haven't been harm to badly besides a few scratches and bruises, alright as you can see they are alive now I want to see if what you say is true and if it is then you can them but you will take there place. I am now relieved, but I have no idea how to show them I have this power for sure I have never even tried to access the power before, I really should have thought this part through after a few minutes of me trying I could sense the anger in Carter and he then starts to laugh and speaks again. I should have known that this was a devious plan to try and get your friends, but its clear that you don't have a fair trade and now all of your friends including you three will die, they all point there weapons on us and he punches Yang to the ground and I guess that about does it my anger rises and so does the power.

I then start to emit a bright blue aura around me and then the silence around us as I gather the power and release it into a concussive power wave sending everyone flying backwards and only the soldiers close enough to me disintegrate into dust leaving my friends unharmed as if it knew they weren't evil. In a quick reaction Carter activates his aura and he only suffers intense burns and is sent flying back into a few of his soldiers the power than diminishes and I regain myself and run to grab Yang and Ruby and I can hear Weiss and Pyrrha's guns going off as they cover us and we begin to retreat back to the gate while we are being chased by a several soldiers right as we entered the shield I yell at Ren.

NOW REN… he and 20 men with long range weapons rise from the ground and drop the soldiers in there tracks and we are all panting and exhausted from that run and fighting, since neither of us have stopped to rest since the battle, and I have been on the go since I killed korra in the woods almost 24 hours ago. I then go and give both Yang and Ruby a hug and am glad to see them alive, Pyrrha and Weiss bring them food and water and treat there wounds.

I then make my way to find professor Ozpin standing at the end of the shield looking at what looks like an infinite amount of them in and out of the forest, and hearing the shield being hit by bullets and artillery fire. I guess now they are going to try to destroy the shield that protects us. I make my way to him and begin to speak. I guess you where right I do hold the power that you mentioned… So I guess when I first told you, you didn't believe me did you he says. I guess I just couldn't believe it but now its true I do hold this power but are you sure that I can save the people and the world from them. I look out at the forces of grimand he begins to speak again, young man that is something that you need to believe in yourself first or others won't.

I then leave and make my way back to where the rest of my friends are, those who are injured are in the school grounds being treated by the nurses and professors well those who survived the initial battle and those who can fight are outside preparing for the coming battle at hand. I can see Ruby cleaning Crescent Rose and Yang is helping to fortify the school walls, Weiss is reenforcing the shield with her magic, Pyrrha is doing some extra training for the rest of the people able to fight. I look at them and can't believe they stayed behind to fight when they had every chance to run and live I then walk to Weiss who is continuing to reinforce the shield, Hey Weiss can I ask you something? She looks at me and then give me a smile, sure whats on your mind. Do you believe that I am the right leader for this battle? In all honestly…. I do think you are the only one to who could ever lead us, You have the leadership and I would stand and fight by you until the end she says and then I give her a hug catching her off guard and then she embraces me for her being cold at times this was one of the warmest hugs I have ever received and I then walk away and turn to say.

Thank You and I continue to walk. Then I hear something that I haven't heard in forever complete silence and I see all of them looking out into the open and I now see what they are seeing and my heart drops. There advance all arms ready creature and man advancing we all see the never ending wave of black and red and soon all my friends are round me and they look at me worry in there eyes, they are waiting for me to give orders. Alright it looks like this is it, we will give them one last fight to the end, Weiss and Jaune will hold the secondary position outside the entrance of the school, Yang and Ruby and a small group of us will fight outside to try and thin out there numberers once we fall back we will head towards the school I will need you to cover us while we retreat. They nod so they head towards the school Ruby, Yang and myself make our way to the front of the school along with about 20 men and then I speak, once they breach the shield we need to head back is that understood they nod and then we advance forward and I morph my words into there mini guns and then I yell

LIGHT EM UP! and we start to spray them with bullets and they are dropping like flies but they continue there advance, as the soldiers start shooting back I can see a few of our people getting shot the one right next to Yang gets his head shot off and his blood splatters on her face but she continues to fire and then an artillery shot comes and hits the far left side of us and at least 7 of us fall at the explosion and they are now 200 yards away and my guns are now in recharge mode thats when I order the retreat back into the school. and we are in the courtyard when I see the shield that was protecting us shatter into tiny pieces and they hit the ground and evaporate and then a full wave of artillery shots are making there way towards the school causing the structure to have holes in it and pieces falling to the ground. Then as we are almost to the entrance when and I look up to see a plasma round making its way to the entrance, I then look back down and see Weiss saw what I saw and she looks back at me with sadness in her eyes and so does jaune and then the round hits there location and the explosion rocks the entire school and knocks us to our backs

I look up to see the black smoke that follows after an explosion and sadness fills my heart

Weiss….. No…..


	9. Darkness into Light

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Eight: Darkness Into Light

WEISS! I run faster in my attempt to make it to her after the shot hits we get past the crater of the impact and those who survived it are covering us along with the remaining of us they turn and start to cover us. I am frantically looking for Weiss in all the chaos thats when I saw Jaune blown in half and his shield still in his hand… he was gone Ren and Pyrrha we okay but sadden from the death of there teammate and leader but they know they must regain there composure due to the advancing army, then my thoughts about Weiss and her condition when I spot her sword on the ground I move towards it and I see her about 3 feet from it and I make my way to her. I lift her up by her head, her pale skin cover in little patches of black from the explosion and I start trying to get her to wake up but she is unresponsive to my attempts. Next to me I can already hear Yang and Ruby crying at the site of there friend and teammate but I am not giving up on her I start to give her CPR trying to get her up, but after several tries I soon begin to think its useless and then she starts to catch her breathe and is panting and she speaks, watch out for the plasma shot, and she gives me a little laugh and I pick her up and hug her then her teammates go to her, then I hear Ren calling to me. Axiom we need to get inside now we can hold them any more we need to fall back now!

I stand up, Ruby, Yang get Weiss out of here as for the rest of you… WE ARE LEAVING! Get the wounded out of here, that when several soldiers get past us and kill three more us thats when I blocked one and strike the others and then slice the head clean off the soldier and then the signal on my swords going off that the mini guns are ready to go again I then morph them and start unloading on them to give them time to run and get the rest. After they get inside my guns go blank again and I morph them back onto my back and then I run inside to see the rest have already gathered outside the hall where we used to eat, I could hear them coming so I help carry some of the wounded and then it hits me…. Blake, I hand off the wounded one I was carrying to Ren. What are you doing? he says, I need to go for Blake she was left in the nurses office. Its to late we need to get out of here they will be here any moment, don't worry about me I will be fine just get the rest of them out of here. I then start to move towards the nurse offices maneuvering past several panicking people, soon I reach the nurses and bust in and stubble a bit to see that….

She's gone….

What? I start to look franticly around the area to see if someone might have gotten her but she is no were to be seen, then I hear them coming I can hear the screams of the people getting shot at by the soldiers thats when a pack of ursa's are inside making there way through. Facing the fact that Blake isn't here I need to go I take one last look where she once laid and then run outside to the large halls and I am immediately swung at by an ursa but lucky for me I bent backwards enough to barely just miss me and as a reacting I managed to slice into the beast stomach spilling its guts onto the ground and it hurls in pain. Thats when I see the rest of them catching eye of me and start to shoot at me I make my run getting nicked in the shoulder where Korra previously stabbed me, but I continued to move and then I get shot in the back of my right leg and I stubble to the ground I then force myself to get up and start to limp way thats when I finally get to the back entrance of the the school the part that looks over the city of Vale. Thats when I make it outside to see the rest of my friends at the cliff side waiting for the soldiers and creatures come I stumble to them and then….

I feel a sheer pain in my right shoulder and look down to see my silver suit almost painted in red and I look back to see Carter's weapon pointed at me. I then fall to the ground I start to crawl towards my friends I can see them holding back Yang and Ruby I then sense Carter's presents come close and then he kicks me over onto my back thats when his army lines up around him and mine is only about 58 of us left and they form right in front of him as ready to fight. I just lay on back like a turtle unable to move he then plants his boot on my chest and the air is knocked out of me and it gets harder to breathe as he applies pressure.

Well well well I must say you all put up a valiant effort definitely worth mentioning in the times of the great dusk scrolls but alas it is finished, he removes his helmet to show his face nearly in skeleton front he power wave I unleashed earlier he the left half still has skin. He removes his foot from my chest and then Ren and Pyrrha pick me up and bring me to my feet. I try to regain myself as I can, cause I am not going down without a fight they won't get me that easily. Now surrender and your lives will be spared.

We will not be tools to aid you in your quest for world domination. Then I am sorry, they all point there guns at us, and I draw my swords ready to strike then I hear Ruby say….

Look and we look up to see hundreds of battleships in the sky and on the side said VALE ARC RANGERS BATTALION and the doors open up and they descend upon us opening fire on the forces of grim and then they jump from the ships and land hard to the ground and start to engage the soldiers and creatures, ATTACK ! I hear the Arc ranger commander says and we join in the attack and you can see the gun fire from the gunships moving towards the back of the school taking them out from the back and dropping more reinforcements fighting side by side with not only Vale but those from the other kingdoms as well, it was time for us to push them back.

DRIVE THESE FAUL BEAST BACK INTO THE ABYSS! I say and we start to regain ground as guns are going off and soldiers from both sides falling down they have already entered the school and drove them from it, thats when I giant hand punches me sending me flying towards the edge of the cliff but I grab hold just in time before falling almost 60 stories down. I then try to pull myself up and see Carter making his way to me, killing every soldier in his way until he is right above me and steps onto my hand I can feel the pressure of his foot about to release my grip, now you fall as the rest of the world shall.

You know what.. why don't you go fuck yourself… he raises his sword high above his head and then I swing forward and double kick him in the chest and he goes back and then I draw my swords and begin to use the after image in lighting fast speeds and then he catches me by the throat and has a vice grip on me and then my swords fall to ground and I am unable to breathe and then soon my body goes limp and then my vision turns white and right before my vision goes I see red and what looks like a blade go through the head of Carter and he lets go of me and I fall to the ground and I can see the weapon return to its wielder and then they are running at me then everything goes white…

_am I dead? where am I… You are in a place you aren't ready for, I hear come from behind me as I turn to see a women and a man standing before me…. I know these people… mom….. dad, yes son it is us. I walk to them and embrace them as they do the same they look at me with tears in there eyes. We are so proud of you son, you have done everything you can but I am afraid the world still needs you. But what about us we can be a family again… where's Blake… She isn't here sweetie she will be waiting for you when you wake up. I look at her and couldn't believe it she… was alive. We always knew that you both would find each other again it was just a matter of when and we knew you would be the loving brother you always where, but now its time for you to return and save the world. But what about y'all, son we will always be with here, she points to my heart and then it glows bright and I can hear her say, we love you Axiom and send Blake our love….._

I wake up to those bright and shinning Golden eyes and see a smile as I wake up and then she embraces me and I do back and I hear her say, We are even now, and I look at her to see my sister is alive and she helps me up to my feet and I look around to see the raging battle and she looks at me you have the power to end this right here and now I nod at her and close my eyes. I can feel it the power rising and then I open my eyes and they are engulf in blue and the blue aura sounds my body and then bright blue angel wings break the back part of my armor and then I glow and rise up to the sky and then I unleashed the power and in instant they were gone wiped from the very existence leaving behind my friends and soldiers of the four kingdoms. I then make my descend and I see all of them looking me and then they take a knee and bow to me and I stand high…. and then I speak.

This day doesn't go out to one person but to all for it was because of us that this day once again brings peace to the kingdoms… this day goes to the light, and after that they all stand and yell in victory!

**hey guys thanks for staying with me all these chapters it means a lot to me and if y'all can leave feedback that would be awesome it really helps me and if y'all like it I want to hear it but there is one more chapter to this story so enjoy it and I hope it was a good story to follow thank you all again :)**


	10. Epilogue

RWBY - Light into Dark

I Do not own RWBY or any of the characters this is mainly for pure story entertainment

Chapter Ten: Epilogue

_ONE YEAR TO THE DAY !_

I look at the massive graves yards of my fallen friends and troops that died at the battle of beacon, the ones that attended beacon there tombs where black and forever had there weapons next them so that way even in the heavens they watched over us and protect us, and there laid Jaune Arc, Rex Aldren, Odin Pac and about 200 more that gave there life in the protection of humanity and they all deserve a spot here. Then I look at the one that brings me a tear and couldn't believe she was dead, she was my friend, and I believe she was even until the end, I could sense another presence near me and the person makes there way closer to me and she stands right next me. She smells of an elegant perfume, and she turns to face me and then began to speak, you know she came to me and wanted me to join her. I paused and looked at her, tears starting to flow down her face and I grab her chin and turn her to face me, her bright blue eyes shimmering and the lone scar that went down her left eye. She came to me and said that she wanted me to join her to help bring down the people, she said that everyone is beneath me that they where suppose to worship me and for awhile I actually considered it until I heard about the death of your team and…. of Blake, it didn't seem really until all of that went down, and….. I should have told you from the beginning, but I was scared of the mistake that I made and didn't think you could ever forgive me….

So she knew all this time and didn't say anything if she would have came out, Blake wouldn't have died and my team might still be alive. Then I think about the everything that has happened and then I look at her and embrace her into a hug and then she starts saying, I don't understand I thought you would be angry with me… Weiss we all make decisions in our life and we have to live with them but its with mistakes that we learn from them, I can't bring them back but I don't want to loss anyone else so this will stay between us, you stood by me and believed in even towards the end, she smiles at me, and then I tap her chin, we are always going to be friends and you are my friend, everything is going to be okay, I smile at her and then I see Blake in the distant. I will see you at the ceremony okay, she nods and then I make my way to Blake.

Hey bro what were you two talking about… I look back at Weiss who is looking at the graves I was previously looking at and then I smile and look back at her, nothing… nothing at all, she smiles at me and we make our way to the school for the ceremony. Hey Blake something doesn't quite add up for me I still haven't figured out how you came back to life, I was with you the whole time and you were gone I didn't feel anything in you… She looks down at the ground and smiles then she turns back to me, and punches me on arm and then points to my heart, you made a promise to me when we were on the cliff and you kept it. You gave me life even in death, you transferred some of the power to me and it gave me life…. you did that Axiom. I look at her and couldn't believe it I brought her back to life and then a single tear flows down my eye and I can see she is also crying and then we hug and then I whisper in her ears. Mom and dad said they are very proud of you and they love you very much, I feel her hands squeeze me harder it was then that I know where my place is here with my sister.

_At the ceremony…_

Today marks the first anniversary of the battle of beacon where 300 students of beacon stood there ground against thousands of the forces of grim it was with there heroism and courage; valor and bravery; and there heart that this day was won and now I will pass the mic to the hero of this battle Axiom Belladonna. Professor Ozpin then motions me towards the mic as the crowd of new and old students and the people of Vale clap as I approach. I motion my hand upwards signaling them to settle down. I clear my throat and then begin to speak…

_TODAY DOESNT BELONG TO ONE INDIVIDUAL BUT TO ALL FOR IF IT WASNT FOR MY FRIENDS WHO STOOD BY ME UNTIL THE END AND THE ARMIES OF THE KINGDOMS THAN THIS DAY WOULD HAVE CERTAINLY GONE DOWN AS A DAY IN INFAMY AND ON THIS DAY WE HONOR THE BRAVE MEN AND WOMEN WHO STAND HERE TODAY AND FOR THOSE WHO GAVE THERE LIVES FOR THE PEOPLE. _ The people clap and cheer in honor that was given. _SO ON THIS DAY WE MUST KEEP THEM ALL IN OUR HEARTS AND NEVER FORGET THAT THE ENEMY IS STILL OUT THERE AND WE NEED TO BE READY FOR THE DAY THEY MIGHT COME BACK, AND HEED MY WORDS THEY WILL RETURN BUT NEXT TIME… _

_WE WILL BE READY FOR THEM._ After that I bow and make my off the stage to see Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss waiting for me all of them with a big smile on there face. I look at them confused and then finally speak, I am almost afraid to ask whats going on, I say and then Yang makes her way forward and says to me. So it look like Ruby and Blake are going to be aunts…. I am so confused and then it hits me Ruby is Yangs sister and Blake is my sister and Yang is my girlfriend and then I look at her, and she smiles at me and Blake comes to me and punches me in the shoulder and says, well say something. I thought I just did, I am going to be a father…. she looks at me and smiles. Yes you are. I hug her and tears flowing down, our family just got a little bit bigger…

_THREE YEARS LATER_

_SO THROUGH OUT THE YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF BEACON, I BECAME THE FIFTH MEMBER OF TEAM RWBY, PYRRHA BECAME LEADER OF TEAM PURE AND WITH THE HELP OF TEAM RWBY WE BECAME THE LEADERS OF THE SCHOOL AND WE ANSWERED THE CALL TO ANY AND ALL MISSIONS THAT DELT WITH THE FORCES OF GRIM, YANG GAVE BIRTH TO TWINS ONE BOY AND GIRL WE NAMED THE BOY JOHN AND THE GIRL JENNA, I WAS THE MOST HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE TO BE ABLE TO HOLD MY CHILDREN IN MY ARMS; WE ALL GRADUATED AND WE WERE GIVEN OUR ARMOR SPEC'S RENEWED FROM THE BATTLE SCARS THAT WERE EARNED IN THE BATTLE._

So whats next daddy I see my little girl making her way towards me, and John in the hands of his mother, as I pick her up still in my graduation clothes with the rest of my friends and family next me wondering the same thing and I look at them and smile….

lets go home…. together

We all walk towards city of Vale into the sunset and I look back one more time at Beacon and then I turn and we fade into the sunset

Credits ( all you true RWBY fans know about the song** I MAY FALL **play it after reading this)

The End

**THIS STORY WAS EXTEMEALY FUN FOR ME TO WRITE AND THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I DID I AM A HUGE RWBY FAN AND AM HOPING FOR MORE FROM THEM I DO PLAN TO MAYBE CONTINUE FROM THIS IN THE BUT PLACE IT IN THE NEAR FUTURE OF THIS TIMELINE LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THOUGHT AND AGAIN HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT :) **


End file.
